


Cornucopia 《宙斯的羊角》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: English Summer Rain (Dunkirk) [2]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: A short story about how Philippe and Tommy met and got to know about each other.





	Cornucopia 《宙斯的羊角》

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this story in Chinese, and I have partly translated it into English. If you want to read the English version you can pull the page down. I’m really sorry that I haven’t fully translated it and my English is poor ...Hope you enjoy it :)

《宙斯的羊角》（Cornucopia）  
By Alex_Sherlock

汤米看见沙滩上的那个卷发青年时，并没意识到他是法国人。实际上，他本应该看出点什么的，凌乱的军装、被掩埋的尸体、始终沉默的绿眼睛年轻人，绝对怪异的情景，但汤米什么也没发现。也许这就是为什么汤米只是一个普通士兵，不是什么长官也不是高地军团。又或者是出于另一些难以言明的原因，可能是在海滩这个半公开场合排泄后的尴尬，可能是因为卷发青年脚边放着珍贵的一壶水，也可能是那双眼睛里的绿色太亮、太吸引人的注意力，汤米喜欢那种颜色。总之在一阵沉默的对视之后，对方把那壶珍贵的水递给了汤米，那可能是汤米喝过的最清甜的水了。 

说到那双明亮的眼睛，那可真是一双能够表意传情的眼睛，闪烁着求生意志。汤米还记得那时他在防波堤底下抬头看着自己，本来因为登船计划告吹而不知所措的自己瞬间明白了对方的想法——一个聪明的主意，汤米想着，迷迷糊糊地跟卷发青年一起救了个高地军团的人，登上了一艘回家的舰艇。

沉船太多了，德军的飞机炸个不停，再加上潜艇和鱼雷，光这一天汤米就目睹了两艘军舰的沉没。

船沉的时候，汤米刚把一片果酱面包塞进嘴里，听着同船人聊天，大家的精神劲儿似乎又起来了。突然鱼雷来了，整个船舱瞬间被海水淹没，汤米努力保持着冷静，尽量延长自己肺里的氧气能支撑的时间，但他其实没有抱太大的逃生希望了——他当然希望能够逃出去，他当然希望外面有个人能把舱门打开，可是，谁会这么做呢，哪个人不是忙着自己逃走呢，没有人会在乎舱里面还有个二等兵汤米，假冒高地军团的汤米，学校里的优等生汤米，妈妈的小汤米，谁会在乎呢，没人在乎，忙着自己活命就已经不容易了。

就在他肺里的空气越来越稀薄的时候，一束光穿过海水照进了他的眼里，汤米确信自己看见了一个生着黑色卷发的脑袋。他迅速浮上水面，用尽气力远离正在下沉的船，冲一艘救生小艇游去。他在那艘小艇上看见了那个熟悉的青年，青年朝他伸出了手——这个和他差不多年龄的年轻人此时在汤米的眼里俨然是耶稣基督了。汤米也伸出手，他们紧紧地握住了对方的手，小艇上的另一人却抓住两人交握的手想要分开两人，这又有点像出爱情戏剧了，汤米想，我们可不是什么罗密欧与茱丽叶。汤米害怕落单，而那个卷发青年也完全没有放手的意思，最后艇上的人达成了一致，让汤米和艾里克斯抓着绳子浮在水里。精神高度紧张了很长一段时间，汤米此刻终于放松了一点，海水不是很冷，飘着的感觉也不坏，这时他注意到那个绿眼睛青年在看着自己，他也就看回去，青年似乎不觉得尴尬，还是看着他，直到汤米都觉得气氛有些奇怪，忍不住多眨了几下眼，那个青年冲着汤米微笑起来，是那种能看出来很真心的笑容。汤米先是觉得不好意思，忍不住移开视线，最后又看回来，两人对视着，汤米忍不住翘了翘嘴角。

这个沉默的年轻人简直就是宙斯的羊角，汤米想，他充满着生命气息，他给自己带来了无数次重生。  
一行人回到了海滩上，看着海浪拍打沙滩，再次开始漫长的等待。因为实在是无事可做，汤米和卷发青年开始在沙滩上捡起贝壳来，泡沫、贝壳和海水提醒着他们这片海域在没有战争的时候是什么样子，而他们两人尽管放松许多，却还是没法像没有战争的时候一样轻松恣意。战争改变了汤米的性格，虽然战前他就是敏感内向的小伙子，但战争将他变得更沉默，更冷酷，汤米感觉到这些改变，可是他也做不了什么。想到这，汤米有些郁闷地躺了下来，青年见状也躺着汤米身边，海水浅浅地浸没着他们，汤米看着阴云密布的天空，忍不住想起了天气总是糟糕的家乡。汤米转头看向青年，轻声问道，“你想做什么呢？等战争结束了之后。”

青年没有回答，而是看向汤米，接着握住了汤米的手，轻柔地摩挲着汤米的手指，不小心蹭到无名指指节上的擦伤而引起汤米一阵轻微的颤抖。汤米说不清自己是因为什么而颤抖，说不清是因为伤口还是因为对方握住自己手的温柔触碰，他的手特别热，尽管海水很凉，汤米的身体还是因为皮肤的接触变得躁热。

汤米看着海天相接处，努力向远处看去，想要看到自己的英格兰。

忽然汤米坐了起来，拉着卷发青年去了一个隐蔽无人处，艾里克斯看着他们两人牵着手走，撇撇嘴移开了视线。

在一个小沙坡背后，汤米拉着他坐下，有点磕磕绊绊地说道，“我知道我说这个你可能会觉得被冒犯，但是，不管怎样我还是想说……我很喜欢你……”，汤米含蓄的告白换来的是对方不太明白的表情，汤米看着他懵懵的神情，似乎终于注意到了这不仅仅是沉默寡言的问题。汤米抓住他的手放在自己心脏的位置，指指自己，指指对方，用不是很熟练的学校法语表达着自己的内心。他看到对方的表情由好奇变为惊讶，接着就感觉到嘴唇上干燥的温热触感。

他们迅速纠缠在了一起，紧紧拥抱着对方，手指感受着对方温热的皮肤，呼吸里除了海风的味道还迅速充满了另一人的味道，绿眼睛青年的胡茬摩擦着汤米的脸颊，汤米还没到长出可观胡子的年纪，所以脸颊十分光滑，青年忍不住啄吻着汤米的脸颊和眼睑，让两人之间的激情变得温柔安定起来。汤米腹诽着，天哪这法国佬真是不合时宜的体贴，就想动手去解他的腰带。法国人握住他的手腕，温柔地说，“让我来。”

汤米躺在法国人的怀里，一手握着法国人的手臂，一手摩挲着他温热的后颈。法国人在他耳边轻轻地说着话，“我叫 Philippe，我的名字叫 Philippe。” 汤米点点头，告诉他自己的名字。

“我们要一起活下去”，Philippe 轻声而坚定地说。汤米因为疲劳而昏昏欲睡，但他听见了这句话，在落入睡眠前他用法语说，“好，我们一定要一起活下去。”

Philippe 看着睡得香甜的汤米，感到一阵幸福的困意袭上心头，拿起军装盖住两人的身体。

临近傍晚，天空不受战争的影响，呈现出些许温暖的色彩，两个疲惫的年轻人相拥着，在这温柔的色彩里睡着了。

 

【The End】

 

 

By Alex_Sherlock

When Tommy saw the young man with curly hair on the beach, he didn't realise that he is French. In fact, he should have noticed. Messy clothes, dead body half buried by sand, a young man with green eyes who hasn't said a word in the whole time. Absolutely weird situation, but Tommy has noticed none of them. Probably that's why Tommy has always been a Private E-2, rather than a officer. Or that's because he felt embarrassed after took a dump on the beach, which could be seen as a public place, or because Tommy's attention has been drawn on to a precious bottle of water next to the young man. Maybe that's just because the greenness in the young man's eyes was shining too bright. Tommy always likes that colour. All in all, after a long time of silence, that young man eventually handed the bottle of water to Tommy, which Tommy thought as the freshest water he had ever drunk. 

Speaking of his bright eyes, those were a pair of eyes that can express enormous emotion, and the strong will to live. Tommy can still recall that moment when the young man looked up at him under the breakwater, which made Tommy immediately make a decision to follow him. That's a clever idea, Tommy thought. Then with the young man he rescued another man from Highlanders, and got on a warship later. 

There were too many sunken ships, with all the German aircrafts continuously dropping bombs. Those dunkers and torpedo made things even worse. Tommy has witnessed two ships going down in only one day. 

When the ship that Tommy and the young man were on suddenly got torpedoed, Tommy was busy devouring bread and jam, and soldiers in the cabin were unusually happily chatting. Seawater has filled the cabin within several seconds, with everyone struggling to get some air and out of the cabin. Tommy has done his best to stay calm and try to lengthen the time for which the air in his lungs can keep his mind clear, but he was also prepared to drown. Of course he hoped that someone outside would open the cabin door and rescue him, but who could do that? Everyone was struggling to live, and during the war time nobody would care about the common soldier Tommy, good school boy Tommy, mom’s dear son Tommy. Who cares? No one. Trying to survive was hard enough for everyone.


End file.
